m_cwfandomcom-20200213-history
Librism
Beliefs Librism believes in the existence of two powers that make up the universe, Chaos and Order. These powers are held in the balance by Cthulhu. Chaos is the energy of will, motion, and entropy. It is seen in the world in the Nether, a world corrupted by Chaos, in its random land formations and rampant lava. It is everything that pushes us forward and gives us individuality; however, Chaos is also the force of destruction. It is in constant motion, engulfing all in its path and sending its remnants in all directions, beyond repair. Order is the energy of law, peace, and bonds. You can see it in the End, a world conquered by Order, in the formation of laws, codes, and a general air of dullness. It is everything that holds us back and holds us together; however, Order is also the force of stagnation. It consumes you, overtakes your will, and slowly suffocates your drive from you, never to return. These forces need to be kept in Balance. Balance is the highest form of being, according to Ancient Librist texts found in the nether. Balance covers all of existence. Cthulhu is the embodiment of balance. It is the one that holds the mighty scales that control all the life in Minecraftia Because Balance is all of existence, non-existence is an evil. Religious Law Librist law denies overindulgence in either of the two energies. Anyone found committing this crime must stand trial opposite to their crime; If they overindulge in Order, they must have a Chaotic punishment and vice versa. Worship of absence is prohibited by Librist law. It is a crime punishable by both forces, making the punishment twice as damaging. Cthulhu is to be worshipped by building temples and making sacrifices regularly. These temples shall be adorned with these words: ''ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn ''c-chtenff hupadgh lloig nnn nw li'hee n'gha syha'h'' ''throd uh'e'' Religious History In the before time of the Overworld, there were two worlds. The first was called Beginning. It was inhabited by the Beginners, the very first creatures of the universe. They seem to have a physiology similar to an arthropod and have a queen like figure that spawns them, never to feel freedom. They were a proud race that unraveled the secrets of near-instant short-range transportation and space travel and even terraformed land for the first time. Their very intelligence caused them to forsake Cthulhu entirely, and because of this Cthulhu caused them to slowly devolve to total abstinence of Chaos in order to reach enlightenment, and their world fell into stagnation. They lost most of their sentience and became creatures of the Void. Now they are at the END of their existence and were henceforth known as Endermen, with their queen becoming what we know of as the Ender Dragon. Cthulhu then built the wonderful world of Alternia. It was spawned as the End was collapsing into itself and was inhabited by two classes of citizen: The lowly Netherians and the aristocracy of Withers. The plebeian class of Netherians were ruled with an iron fist and oppressed with the most vile cruelty by the Withers. After years of oppressive existence, the Netherians rose to overthrow their tyrants. A bloody and horrendous war ensued and the Netherians became overwhelmed with the superior fire power of the Withers. This war caused them to neglect Cthulhu for more than the allotted 2 weeks for war. He caused the scales to tip to chaos, as they seemed adamant on warring. With this new found power, the Netherians sat and watched as their enemies burned. The Netherians soon became corrupted themselves, and turned into what we now know as the Ghasts, who are those looking for repentance for their crimes, the Pigmen, who are those driven insane by the power of the Chaos, and the Wither Skeletons, who are the hollow shells of the only Withers to survive the Chaos event. Alternia became ruled by Netherians, and thus was changed to the Nether. And so Cthulhu created this world. The Overworld. This world is inhabited by new races. These races can be divided into three groups: The Passives, such as chickens and cows, the Aggressives, such as zombies and creepers, and The Steves. However, after his mighty labours, he fell into a deep sleep, as of death, in his palace of R'lyeh. However, he still holds the scales in his slumber, and his dreams are affected by the happenings on this world. If we become too orderly or chaotic, or neglected to sufficiently worship him, he would be deeply troubled, and could tip the scales, causing the destruction of our world. It is unsure how this world will end or that it ever will, but Librists strive to preserve the Balance and save existence for all of the Overworld. Other Gods Gods that are recognized by the Scalemaster as existing on one or the other side of the spectrum. Balanced Gods: Orderly Gods: Chaotic Gods: Religious Hierarchy The Scalemaster is the highest medium for the Balance. His job is to interpret events happening around and to call out the will of the Balance. He is the keeper of the Librist religion and must keep up with any and all Librist texts. He may call for a crusade from time to time. Bishops of Order and Chaos work for Balance, though specialize in a certain area. The Scalemaster sometimes looks to them for guidance and counsel on what the Balance is saying. Acolytes are the lowest tier of the religion. They are made up of the followers. They're duties are to follow out the orders from the Scalemaster or Bishops. They often serve as soldiers of the religion and are encouraged to spread it through missionary work. They also occasionally find long-buried Ancient Texts of Librism in the Nether, which are added to the Biblioteka Balans, or Library of Balance. Librist Towns and Nations These are the people who subscribe to the librist faith: Towns [http://minecraftcenter.net/wiki/index.php/Novyy_Balans Novyy Balans] Nations=